Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1/Gameplay
World World Setting From the world map, you can use the following functions: Shop, Guild, Disc Dev., Coliseum, Scout, Museum. By selecting a dungeon, you are able to enter and explore that area. Shares This represents the number of people who have placed their faith in each of the CPUs. Shares will shift as Quests assigned by the Guild are completed. If shares are high for a particular CPU, their stats will receive a boost in battle. Remake System With the Remake System, you can actually alter the game's difficulty.Earn a System File from the residents of Gamindustri.By clearing the System File's requirements, you can incorporate that system. Each System File has a capacity setting, and you can set as many as you want, within limits. If you place a Tough Foe in a dungeon, a special icon will appear signifying its presence. By defeating these new, stronger monsters, you can acquire special rare items. Examples of what can be set with a plan *'Jumping Star': You will be able to jump higher than before, granting access to places previously unavailable. *'Experience Points Up': Gain more experience points from battle. *'Credits Up': Gain more credits from battle. *'Destroy Symbols': Instead of entering into battle with a Symbol Attack, the enemy will be instantly destroyed. *'Laplace Eye': Shows the location of any hidden treasures in a dungeon. *'Add Coliseum': Adds the Coliseum to town menus. *'Add Coliseum Opponent': Adds an opponent to the Coliseum's listing. *'Go Go EXE Drive': Increases the amount by which the EXE Drive Gauge increases. *'Add Strong Enemy': Adds strong enemies to dungeons. *'Change Item': The items you gain from search points will change. Battle Battles are fought using a turn-based system. You are able to directly control your characters upon their turn. Depending on the weapon and skills you have, your attack range will vary. Proper positioning of the characters is key to victory. Battle Commands *'SP Skill:' These are special moves unique to each character. They are used by expending SP. *'EXE Drive Skill:' Super moves available to each character can be used by expending the EXE Drive Gauge. *'Normal Attack:' Execute a normal attack by approaching an enemy and pressing the X button. By placing skills in the combo skill slot from the menu, you are able to connect up to four consecutive attacks. *'Defense:' By opting to defend and end a character's turn, they will brace themselves and take less damage from enemies. *'Transformation:' Neptune and her fellow CPU goddesses can transform by expending 20% of their total SP. By "activating HDD mode," your stats will increase, and stats related to the currently equipped processor units will also rise. *'Switch:' You can switch places with characters placed in the rear. *'Item:' Use an item currently in your possession. *'Run:' You can select the "Run" command by moving a character to the outer edge of the battlefield. Note that if the enemy has high stats, the attempt to run may not succeed. **You cannot run from battles related to story events. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Category:Gameplay